


Where do you think you‘re going?

by imaginativemind29



Series: Whumptober 2020 [4]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Failed escape, Healer, Stab Wound, Whumptober 2020, cause Viggo is bad at staying in bed, even when wounded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26844043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginativemind29/pseuds/imaginativemind29
Summary: Viggo is wounded but has no time or patience to stay in bed, so he tries to return to his tent. The dragon hunter healer thinks otherwise
Series: Whumptober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947154
Comments: 9
Kudos: 9
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Where do you think you‘re going?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts used: Where do you think you‘re going / Failed escape

A sudden burst of pain had Viggo jerk awake. He opened his eyes and found himself in a tent that wasn't his own. What by Hel? How did he get here?

His thoughts quickly scattered into nothingness as he pushed himself up into a sitting position and another wave of pain hit him. Gods, his right thigh. It was pulsating.

Carefully he lifted the fur blanket to find his upper leg covered in white bandages. The heady scent of herbs filled his nose, so whoever had bandaged his wound added a healing salve first. Well that would explain the throbbing.

The past days events came back to him with a sudden clarity.

It had been Hiccup and his dragon riders of course. Once again the boy had not only escaped from his clutches, but he had also taken all of Viggo's hidden gold. And as if that in itself wasn't infuriating enough, Astrid saw it fit to have her godsdamn Nadder shoot its spikes at him. One of which had impaled his right leg.

Ryker had been worried. He told him to go and see a healer, but Viggo had ignored him of course. He wouldn't neglect his work because of a scratch, but alas the wound had been deeper than he thought and got infected. He remembered that he felt feverish and at some point he must have passed out - which would explain his unfamiliar surroundings.

Viggo wiped his forehead, damp with cold sweat and looked around the tent. There wasn't much to it aside from the cot he was lying on, but the table holding an assortment of salves, ointments and pots suggested he was in the medical tent. Well that could only mean that...no...Ryker couldn't have sent for her, he wouldn't...or would he?

Viggo cursed under his breath. This was ridiculous. He was awake now, his leg was bandaged. He wouldn't stay here any longer.

Gritting his teeth, Viggo brought his legs over the edge of the bed and stood. Another sharp sting nearly had him falling back onto the furs. Dammit. He closed his eyes, breathing through the pain until his body adjusted a little bit and tried to rest most of his weight on his left leg.

It took him several heartbeats before he dared to move, carefully setting one foot before the other. He could do this - he would walk back to his own tent right now and plan his counter attack on Hiccup.

"And where exactly do you think you're going?"

Viggo instantly froze in his step. There was no way he'd mistake that raspy voice.

"Nanna," Viggo muttered, surprised only for a moment. He hadn't heard her approaching and now the elder healer was standing in the entrance of the tent - between him and freedom. Well, he wasn't chief for nothing. He could go wherever he wanted.

He straightened before he spoke again, his voice taking on a tone that allowed no retort and would have made any of his hunters flinch.

"I'm leaving. I've got work to do."

Nanna, however, only narrowed her eyes and tapped her foot.

"You are not leaving before I say so. Back into the bed."

Viggo exhaled slowly through his nose, trying to keep his cool. "You cannot give me orders. I'm your chief."

It didn't have the effect he had hoped for.

"In here, you're not a chief. You're my patient," Nanna said, deadpan, and crossed the tent to empty a bag of fresh herbs onto the table. She picked up a knife and started cutting. "And I say you need to rest. To leave such a wound untreated was utterly stupid."

Viggo snorted in irritation. "You've got nerve, I'll give you that. To call me stupid. I had men killed for less."

Nanna dropped the knife and spun around. She didn't say a word for a while, just kept staring him down with hard eyes and he gulped audibly.

Viggo prided himself to be a fearless man, but he would rather face a wild Rumblehorn than Nanna when she was in a mood.

"One day your stubbornness is going to kill you," the healer said as she stepped closer to him, poking her finger into his chest, "Now get back into bed or I'll have to sedate you again."

"No. I'm fin- aaah" Viggo couldn't finish as Nanna suddenly pressed her thumb into his bandaged leg - hard. Sharp, searing pain shot up his spine like electricity and he cried out.

"Good!" Nanna said as Viggo squirmed, "It should hurt, so you'll finally see reason."

When she finally relented, Viggo raised his arms in defeat.

"Alright, alright." he groaned and let himself drop back onto the bed and the healer hummed in approval.

Viggo knew Nanna wouldn't let him out of her sight until his wound was healed.

He sighed. This was utterly ridiculous.

**Author's Note:**

> Nanna the dragon hunter healer is a fierce old lady and I love her very much
> 
> She has known Viggo since his birth, has brought him into the world with her own hands and she is one of the very few people he respects


End file.
